The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the treatment of a living substratum or body whereby magnetic signals compatible with the informational organization and the automatic regulation of the living organisms are transmitted so as to be received by the organism and to bring about responses therein of functional equilibration and dynamization.
So far, electromagnetotherapy has, in its various aspects, been applied to living organisms to cause direct physical action therein. Thus, high frequency electrotherapy and conventional electromagnetotherapy traditionally base their action on warming the tissues deep beneath the surface due to the absorption of the electromagnetic energy which is converted into heat according to Joule's law. Pulsed, high frequency electromagnetotherapy appears to cause conversion a piezoelectric mechanism in the crystalline structures of the tissues, thus explaining its thermal effects. Low frequency electrotherapy, and low frequency electromagnetotherapy, causes ionic inductions and dissociations in the living tissues.